Universal Remote Controls (URCs) are designed for controlling a large amount of appliances. Each of these appliances needs to be controlled by using codes of its own code set corresponding to a certain Infra Red (IR) protocol. There are basically two known solutions for dealing with this issue.
According to the first known solution, when the user selects a certain command (i.e. a function, such as power on/off, volume up/down, etc.) on the remote control, the codes corresponding to this command from a predefined subset of all code sets of the URC (the most common code sets) are sequentially sent. The main disadvantage of sending codes sequentially is that a user has to wait until all codes are sent, before he can issue a new command. Another drawback is that so called repetition features of the applicable IR protocol cannot be used. As a result, the appliance will react noticeably slower to some commands than when it is used with its original (proprietary) remote control. In case of audiovisual appliances, an example of such a command resulting in a slow reaction is “Volume up/down”. This command is typically used by keeping the volume key pressed, until the volume reaches the level that the user wants. Furthermore, by sending all codes corresponding to a command sequentially, more codes are sent than needed wasting batterylife.
According to the second known solution, the user has to configure the Universal Remote Control (URC) to work with a certain appliance by selecting the corresponding code set in a special set up mode. WO 2007/105142 discloses several methods for this purpose. However, these methods need user-input of an identifier of a code set or a brand and/or a user confirmation if the selected code set works properly with the appliance. Thereto, the user must follow certain user instructions. Such instructions may be provided to the user by means of the user manual or on the display of the remote control. Some user groups, for example young children or elderly people are not able to carry out such instructions and for the remaining user groups it is a burden.